Recuerdos de un Amor
by Kaede Kira
Summary: Cuando lo vi, lo supe, de una extraña forma... lo presentí En este mundo tan mágico de miles de matices... sobresalís en la misma oscuridad... Te ame sin saberlo, me entregue sin dudarlo y la luz nos separo, arrancándonos la felicidad. Matándonos Mi Lord... Mi Amor... Venganos de su crueldad, sangre por sangre, vida por vida
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, vengo aquí con una historia de solo 5 capítulos algunos largos otros cortos, pero es una historia de la que me enorgullezco y disfrute escribir hasta el final. Espero que todos disfruten del pequeño Fic, tomen cariño a esta inusual pareja tanto como yo y se animen a escribir cosas de ellos, sería un deleite para mí.

Tengo otra historia de ellos en proceso, apenas van 16 capítulos pero más adelante la iré subiendo quizás dos veces al mes o una vez, dependerá de como avance con los capítulos y las ideas.

Sin más, espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo al hacerla. Saludos a todos y espero sus mensajes y opiniones.

◊≈ _Una vida, un amor ≈◊_

Desde el momento que nació, siempre supo que había sido para ser alguien importante, lo supo cuando dio sus primeros pasos, cuando dijo sus primeras palabras, cuando tuvo sus primeros accidentes mágicos y cuando hizo su primer hechizo no tan accidental, al hacer levitar un vaso de agua y vaciarle encima de la cabeza de su hermano mayor que le hizo rabiar, con solo 5 años.

Todos habían festejados, incluso su hermano mayor, le había mirado con enojo, pero luego con una sonrisa radiante, de esas que solo entre ellos se dedicaban en los pocos minutos de compañerismo y secretismo que compartían.

Su hermano había sido su meta de superación, desde que nació, viéndolo como alguien ejemplar a seguir. Porque era alegre, divertido, era inteligente aunque pareciera preferir más la vagancia a aprender cosas, o quizás era, que con solo leer o ver algo las cosas le salían con naturalidad.

Aunque también el pequeño había vivido esos momentos en donde no reconocía a su hermano, y estos era en las contadas ocasiones en donde este desobedecía o enfrentaba la autoridad de sus padres, recibiendo tales castigos de su madre que le hicieron temblar y jurarse así mismo nunca decepcionarla.

Su madre era una mujer fría, arisca y despiadada al enojarse, de lengua filosa a la hora de atacar con sus palabras, pocas veces le dedicaba a ellos una caricia o una sonrisa, su mirada nunca denotaba más que indiferencia hacia el resto y su círculo íntimo.

Su padre en cambio, era todo lo contrario, era un hombre sereno, indiferente a muchas cosas, menos a sus hijos como los castigos de su estricta esposa, era una persona inteligente por donde le viera, y calculador a cada paso que daba, nunca obraba sin anticipar una reacción de su contrario, bueno o malo, siempre todo lo calculaba. Un hombre imponente y ejemplar, un hombre que comenzó a respetar y querer enorgullecer.

Esto fue hasta, que un día que sugería ser como cualquier otro, una tarde que no pintaba con ser diferente… lo conoció a él.

Era un día común, todo pintaba para ser cotidiano. Pero pronto el niño supo que no era así, cuando presencio algo que nunca imagino, cuando noto a su madre nerviosa, ansiosa y con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Ordenándole que fuera a su cuarto a ponerse una de sus mejores túnicas. Cuando vio a su padre, siempre impecable, reubicando sus prendas y mirándose contantemente en cada espejo que se cruzaba en su camino, vio las primeras señales.

Y su madre termino ordenándole rígidamente a su hermano a base de ladridos que fuera a encerrarse a su cuarto y no saliera hasta que se le ordenase. Este obedeció, a regañadientes, diciendo que lo que menos deseaba era estar en cosas o reuniones importantes de la familia, fue en ese momento que lo comprendió con solo cinco años, que ese día llegaría alguien que sus padres respetaban y quizás temían por igual.

La tarde cayó, los nervios de los adultos estaban a la orden del día, llamando la atención del menor del cuarto, fue al fin cuando las seis campanadas se escucharon, que las llamas de la chimenea principal se encendieron, y el niño vio con asombro surgir una imponente figura entre las llamas.

Una figura que jamás podría olvidar.

Un hombre alto de unos 40 años quizás, de cabello lacio negro, siendo este corto remarcando adecuadamente sus maduras y fuertes facciones, de piel pálida pero no mortuoria. Luciendo una túnica del mejor fabricante conocido, que acentuaba sus amplios hombros, se ajustaba con elegancia a su figura dejando denotar un físico cuidado como robustos de musculatura debajo.

Pero lo que más dejo al pequeño asombrado y sin habla, fueron los ojos de aquél hombre, de un azul profundo, más fríos y neutros que los de su madre, con cierto aire de crueldad camuflado en su mirada, y con un brillo carmesí oculto en sus penetrantes iris que lo dejo sin aliento, atrapado en su presencia.

En ese instante lo supo, en ese preciso momento algo desconocido en su interior susurro.

"Quiero que solo esos ojos me miren con orgullo"

Y como si el destino insinuara algo, o le jugara una mala maniobra al menor, ese par de ojos atrapantes le miraron a él, dejándole al menor una sensación de hormigueó en su pansa.

Ese día paso sin muchos inconvenientes, los padres del niño hablaban con respeto y disimulada sumisión al hombre, cosa que asombro inevitablemente al menor, más al ver como su madre, esa mujer tan fría del día a día. Ante ese hombre aún desconocido para él se mostraba tan diferente, sonriendo en ocasiones, sonrojada en algunos momentos y hasta suspirando cuando creía que uno no le veía.

Con los años las visitas se volvieron habitual, dos horas o tres horas, el hombre aparecía para hablar con sus padres, a veces cuando la conversación era más delicada al más pequeño lo hachaban a jugar por algún cuarto de la mansión. La curiosidad carcomía al pequeño, pero temiendo la reacción de su madre nunca espiaba ni de lejos, sabiendo que llegaría el día en que podría quedarse y saber que pasaba o de que hablaban en su ausencia.

Aun así, algo era real, cada vez que este hombre surgía en su casa, sus padres le ordenaban prepararse para acompañarles en la visita, eso provocaba cosquillas en su estómago, haciéndole fantasear en su interior, que aquella persona disfrutaba de su silenciosa presencia en la habitación.

Con el tiempo comprendió aquel extraño comportamiento que se repetían cuando ese sujeto aparecía por el hogar, era que su madre, esa estricta y amargada mujer, estaba enamorada de ese enigmático hombre.

Pero una tarde, todo cambio, sus padres estaban ansiosos como tensos por igual, la hora esperada llego, los seis campanazos se escucharon y de las llamas surgió ese hombre, que había robado la atención del pequeño.

Pero ese día fue fatal, porque en esa ocasión, no lo echaron de la habitación como habitualmente sucedía.

-Es algo inevitable…

-Pero mi señor, nosotros podríamos ayudarle…- hablo amable y preocupada la madre del niño

-Tenemos algunos contactos, si usted no los permitiera…

-No- hablo tajante, acallando sus palabras, haciendo que el matrimonio se tensara en sus lugares –ya he tomado una decisión, me iré un tiempo de viaje, aún tengo mucho que investigar y con nuestros contantes movimientos no he tenido tiempo de ampliar mis conocimientos…

El niño se quedó en silencio, escuchando y sumiso, pero atento a cada palabra dicha en la habitación.

-Mi señor cuanto tiempo piensa irse…- pregunto la madre del niño con ansiedad

-Aun no se… pero quizás sean unos diez años

Un baldazo de agua fría, fueron aquellas palabras, y el niño se sobresaltó poniéndose rígido en su lugar.

-¡No!- grito de pronto poniéndose de pie –Señor no se valla tanto tiempo!

-¡Regulus! ¡Como se te ocurre contradecir al L…- su madre se levantó furiosa ante su atrevimiento, pero el hombre elevo una mano y ella tensa volvió a su asiento, sin terminar sus palabras.

El hombre miraba fijo al niño, el pequeño llamado Regulus, que se encontraba ahora aun de pie, tenso como sonrojado y aterrado por lo que había sucedido, su atrevimiento en esa clara e importante reunión, una mezcla espeluznante para un niño tan pequeño.

-Y dime…- hizo memoria, le indico que se acercara con un gesto de la mano, cosa que el pequeño tenso obedeció hasta estar frente al hombre –pequeño Regulus… ¿Por qué no quieres que me valla?- pregunto al fin, con verdadera curiosidad.

El niño se sonrojo, le miro a los ojos y luego tembloroso, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas respondió.

-Me agrada… su visita…señor…

-Riddle…- se presentó al fin, consciente que nunca habían dicho su nombre frente al niño –Tom Riddle

-S-Señor Riddle…- se sonrojo más –me agrada… su presencia en casa…s-señor…

El tal Riddle le miro fijo a los ojos, que tenían un brillo enigmático en ellos.

-No pienso cambiar mi viaje muchachito- replico, y esa sensación helada invadió el estómago del menor, haciéndole mirar al suelo con resignación –pero cuando vuelva… vendré directamente aquí…

El niño miro al hombre con sorpresa, sintiendo ese calor como cosquilleo renacer con más fuerza con cada segundo en su estómago, mientras que los padres del niño estaban atónitos, ante la promesa hecha por su Lord a su pequeño, a su rara vez, atrevido hijo menor.

-Ahora vete a jugar joven Black, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con tus padre- dijo con seriedad

-Si señor- dijo tímidamente, y haciendo una leve reverencia como era lo habitual, salió con pasos rápidos y temblorosos del cuarto de reuniones, con su corazón latiendo a mil, dejando a sus padres sin palabras con ese imponente hombre, que le siguió con la mirada en todo momento.

Desde ese día, que el señor Riddle le dirigió la palabra al pequeño Regulus para hacerle dicha promesa, ya habían pasado largos diez años, el tiempo que este había acordado.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde esa ocasión, muchas de transcendencia otras sin importancia.

Algo que sucedió y que marco la vida de Regulus profundamente, fue la traición de su hermano a la familia, a él principalmente, al ser elegido para Gryffindor, y no a Slytherin en su selección en el colegio, como era ya un deber familiar desde que el primer Black conocido, piso Hogwarts.

Para él había sido, una traición más importante, que para sus padres, porque siempre había idealizado a ambos en Slytherin, compañeros en todo a pesar de sus años de diferencia, pero siempre ambos contra todos, imponiendo sus deseos por sobre los demás, su hermano protegiéndole, el ayudándole en sus travesuras, como a veces hacia desde el anonimato incluso desde mucho antes de ir ambos a Hogwarts.

Pero desde ese cambio inesperado, todo en su mundo cambio, para Regulus, su hermano Sirius Black, ya no era lo mismo. Y sin embargo al verlo de lejos, veía al mismo hermano que admiro e idolatro, pero ahora, solo podía ver un traidor, un traidor que lo dejo solo en un nido de serpientes.

Porque en el segundo años de Sirius, Regulus entro, fue seleccionado y como el resto de la familia, fue enviado a Slytherin, se volvió el orgullo de la familia, sin quererlo se volvió el heredero de su apellido. Sin desearlo tenía el peso de miles de responsabilidades sobre él, se sentía asfixiado, se sentía sobrepasado, pero no podía hacer nada más que obedecer.

Lo único que le mantenía rígido y en pie, era esa vieja promesa de diez años atrás, que aun recordaba con claridad.

Regulus ya estaba acostumbrado a todo lo que le rodeaba, cinco años de vivir lo mismo, había hecho lo suyo al crear una fachada de Slytherin perfecto, de Black ejemplar delante de todos los demás, aunque por dentro se sentía vacío y hasta molesto con su propia apariencia.

Unas risitas se escucharon de fondo y tubo un ligero tic, cerró los ojos respirando profundo, conto hasta diez en sus adentro, en lo que siguió leyendo como escribiendo calmadamente sobre su pergamino, un proyecto de pociones.

Otra vez mas risas, y aquello comenzó a cansar al joven Slytherin, que dejo todo para ver al origen de tal barrullo incesante, no se sorprendió al ver a su hermano y su grupito de gamberras, como el gustaba llamarse con orgullo.

Allí en una mesa algo alejada de la suya, dándoles esto el espacio suficiente para ignorarse, mas no el necesario para No Escucharles.

Estando el chico Potter, con su sonrisa radiante, exageradas expresiones de brazos al agitarlos, Sirius que se encontraba a su lado, ambos hablando a la vez e intercambiando opiniones, seguramente planeando alguna travesura para ese día o el siguiente.

A un lado de estos, estaba el más pequeño del montón problemático, intentando llamar la atención de estos o de decir algo inteligente en la ocasión adecuado, algo que ni de casualidad le salía. Siendo quizás el que menos le agradaba, porque algo en él siempre le causaba mala espina, como miraba a veces a su hermano o Potter, o las expresiones espontaneas que solo duraban segundos, de desagrado al ver a sus 'amigos'.

Y por último el único que de lejos le caía bien de ese montón de problemáticos era el joven Lupin, que se encontraba con un libro en la mesa, encontrándose allí leyéndolo asiendo también constantes anotaciones, mirándoles calmo siempre y sonriendo, a veces participando en la plática.

Les miro de reojo por segundos, largos instantes, sintiendo un ligero abismó de amargura invadiéndole. Se sentía un poco celoso, y eso era hasta cierto punto frustrante.

-"Cálmate…"- agarro sus cosas y guardo todo en su mochila –"por ti mismo has conseguido mejores cosas…"- se alejó hasta salir de la biblioteca, sin saber que Sirius le miraba desde lejos

Camino en silencio, ignorando a los menores y a los mayores de otras casas, como lo ignoraban a él, llego a la sala común de Slytherin e ingreso, dejándose invadir por el ambiente único de esa habitación.

Todo el mundo imaginaba ese lugar como lúgubre y hasta malvado. Pero solo los Slytherin conocían la trampa de esa sala, pues Salazar Slytherin era muy cauteloso ante los intrusos.

Aquel que entrara a Slytherin y no fuera de la casa, vería la ilusión falsa de una mazmorra vieja oscura y casi mohosa, sin luz y solo con una chimenea apenas iluminando el lugar. Lo suficiente tenebroso para amedrentar al Gryffindor más valiente, pues ni un Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff tendrían las agallas de entrar por su cuenta al nido de serpientes.

Pero solo los Slytherin conocían la verdadera belleza de ese lugar.

La Sala de Slytherin era un cuarto amplio circular, con ventanas mágicas que dejaban ver el interior del lago oscuro, la zona más profunda y apenas rosada por la luz del sol. Con amplias columnas con serpientes enroscadas y subiendo hacia el techo.

Un techo amplio de cúpula.

Donde se apreciaba un inmenso sol brillando, con un fénix negro azulado ardiendo en su interior, mientras desde detrás del fénix surgía una enorme serpiente enroscándose en espirar mientras iba descendiendo y la cabeza del enorme animal acabana justo en la entrada, con unos enormes ojos amarillos mirando a quienes ingresaban a la habitación.

Le llamaban al guardián de la sala, el origen principal de la maldición e ilusión.

Paredes blancas brillantes, adornos en piedra esmeraldas incrustadas en las paredes del lugar, a diferentes alturas en las paredes, dándole ese tono Slytherin único al cuarto. Con una amplia alfombra verde tan oscura que parecía negra, pero al darle la luz de la chimenea encendida tenia ligeros tonos verdosos, que se movían, dado la sensación que su superficie era acuosa y no alfombrada. Y encima de la gran chimenea, tres escudos el emblema de la casa en el centro, con un retrato con movimiento de Salazar a la derecha, y el escudo de Hogwarts a la izquierda.

Había una zona dispuesta especialmente con sillones y pequeñas mesitas, donde los estudiantes solían reunirse para hablar o pasar el tiempo. Mientras en la parte contraria, estaba una amplia zona con mesas y sillas, siendo una zona de estudio con una biblioteca privada únicamente para los Slytherin.

Y es allí donde estaban los pocos de esa casa que le trataban como un igual y le hablaban directamente.

Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black su prima y prometida de Malfoy, Bellatrix Black otra de sus primas y el prometido de esta, Rodolpush Lestrange, junto con Severus Snape, quien era el único mestizó aceptado del grupo, por su talento e inteligencia en las materias, pero especialmente en Pociones. Todos miembros reconocidos de la casa.

Cuando lo vieron llegar, fue Malfoy que le indico que se acercara a ellos, y sin detenerse lo hizo.

-Pensé que no llegarías más Black- informo Malfoy mirándole fijo

-Tenia asuntos que atender, como comprenderás Malfoy- dijo sin dar mucha información sobre sus asuntos, quedando de pie ante ellos con porte y elegancia natural de un Black.

-Bien, lo importante es que llegaste- acepto sin más, a lo que Regulus tomo asiento en su propio sillón destinado

-Y bien ¿cuál es la urgencia esta vez?- pregunto sin más, yendo directo al grano como solía hacer siempre. Quizás fuera el más pequeño del grupo, pero solía tener algo de control y liderazgo en el mismo.

Malfoy se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a todos los presentes fijamente.

-Mi padre me ha informado, el Lord ha llegado- todos se quedaron sin aliento, los dos más jóvenes más, aunque cada uno por diferentes razones. Lucius miro a Regulus y a Snape fijamente –imagino que ya tienen una decisión tomada

Regulus se quedó sin palabra, su mente no escuchaba las palabras de Malfoy ni notaba la mirada de este sobre él o su compañero, porque pensaba a su vez otra cosa, con su corazón latiendo a mil por horas.

El Lord había llegado, Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro a lo que sus padres y muchas otras familias de magos sangre pura seguían. Ese mismo hombre que le había robado su atención sin pedírsela, ese mismo hombre que le había prometido volver y había cumplido.

Su corazón golpeaba frenéticamente contra su pecho.

-Entonces cuáles son sus decisiones- replico Malfoy llamando nuevamente su atención.

Regulus no lo dudo, no tenía nada que dudar.

-Yo pienso unirme al Lord

Se escuchó una risita perversa, y miro con desagrado a su prima, Bellatrix.

-¿Seguro pequeñito? Esos lugares no son para magos pubertos

Bella, siempre con sus ocurrencias sin sentidos, buscando humillar incluso a su propia sangre. Mirándola, Regulus se preguntó si el incesto era lo que provocaba esa clase de comportamiento en los Black.

-Tampoco son para damiselas descarriadas- replico a su vez tajante –ten cuidado prima, podrían confundirte con un hombre un día de estos

Los ojos de Bellatrix se oscurecieron ante sus palabras e iba levantarse, dispuesto a enfrentarle en un duelo allí mismo, pero su prometido le contuvo.

-Una vez que entres, no habrá salida Black- le recordó Lestrange viéndole a los ojos, dándole la oportunidad de dar un paso al costado. Todos lo miraron alerta, pero esperaron la respuesta del menor.

Regulus les miro a todos y ni dudo, cuando hablo.

-Yo estoy listo para servir a mi Señor

Severus a un lado miro en silencio a Regulus, para ver al frente, él también tenía su propia respuesta positiva.

Aunque solo el menor de los Black, tenía acelerado el corazón, y no precisamente de miedo o inquietud.

Ya las clases se habían terminado, cada grupo y alumno fueron devueltos a sus respectivos hogares.

Y ahora, las doce campanadas se hicieron nuevamente escuchar, aunque en esos momentos era algo que Regulus sencillamente no escuchaba.

Su propio corazón palpitando desbocado hacia sordo sus oídos, haciendo eco en su mente, enmarañando su mente de ideas absurdas y adolescentes, en lo que su mente calculadora y fría buscaba un orden en tanta locura.

Miro de reojo alrededor. No se encontraba en la Casa de los Black, ni en ninguna de las mansiones de las casas sangre pura.

Estaba vestido con oscuras prendas en fila con otros que esperaban pacientes igual que él. Rodeados de una multitud de magos que usaban ropas parecidas, pero la diferencia era que usaban unas mascaras que ocultaban sus identidades de los demás.

Pudo apreciar entre todos un grupo más joven, quizás los más recientemente marcados, pudo apreciar una cabellera dorada y comprendió en segundos de que ese sería Malfoy. Fue así como divisó también a su prima junto a su prometido, era imposible no reconocer la forma casi soberbia de pararse de Bella.

Y estaba completamente seguro, que incluso su padre se encontraría entre los presentes, pues aunque él no participara en los ataques, contribuía a las luchas en dinero como otras tantas familias.

Estando todos en una casa cualquiera, pero con un aire de oscuridad y perversión que dejaría a cualquiera sin aliento, si no estabas acostumbrado a soportar la magia oscura. Ellos entre el montón eran privilegiados, porque habían nacido en una cuna de magia negra, brotando cual sudor de sus cimientos, respirando, gimiendo gruñendo en busca de surgir, igual que en ese lugar.

Pero todo eso palidecía ante otro detalle, ante lo que le alteraba. Él estaba allí, ese hombre, volvería a verlo luego de diez años de espera.

¿Habría cambiado?

Se preguntó vagamente, aunque su mente susurro con perversa satisfacción, que seguramente estuviera más maduro, más dominante y deseable.

¿Se acordaría de él?

Aquella era otra pregunta que le inquietaba, temiendo que la coincidencia de tiempos solo era eso, una casualidad y que ni siquiera se recordaba de él.

Miles de preguntas y dudas abordaban su mente, y sin embargo nada opacaba la ansiedad de verlo de nuevo.

Y como si el destino quisiera decirle algo. Unas enormes puertas se abrieron y ese hombre surgió, con ropas oscuras pero gruesas, luciendo imponente, con el mismo peinado pero luciendo apenas un poco más maduro.

Pero lo que dejo a Regulus sin aliento fue otra cosa, fue ver esos ojos, alguna vez color zafiro, ahora de un intenso color carmesí, fijos en él, haciéndole vibrar al saberse reconocido.

-"Me reconoció"- por dentro se derritió, una revolución de sensaciones invadiendo su cuerpo, por fuera se mantuvo neutro –"me reconoció luego de diez años…"

El hombre avanzo hasta estar ante los nuevos y viejos. Todos se inclinaron ante ese mago que destilaba puro poder oscuro, sus rostros viendo al suelo, como si fuera un pecado mortal dirigirle tan siquiera la mirada sin su permiso. Regulus imito a los demás, sin dejar de ver de reojo al mago oscuro ante él, que no había dejado de verle en ningún momento.

-Mis Mortifagos…- hablo con vos moderada y fría, con un suave siseo que causo un escalofrió a todos, menos a Regulus, que sintió una oleada de calor invadir su ser con escuchar nuevamente su voz –me complace al fin mostrarme ante todos otra vez, más poderoso y oscuro que antes

Se escuchó un murmullo general de felicidad y ansiedad ante las novedades de su Lord, bullendo, escuchándose como el zumbido incesante de abejas.

-Hoy es un momento único- hablo con fuerte voz, imponiéndose y dominante a la multitud –ya que esta noche, tendremos nuevos iniciados en nuestro grupo- avanzo hacia los nuevos, aquellos que no cargaban con su marca, aquellos que a su vez temblaban de miedo y respeto ante tan poderoso Mago Oscuro –aquí todos los presentes ¿están dispuestos a entrar sus almas y vidas a mi servicio?- sus ojos carmesí brillaron con intensidad, su varita en mano, ardiendo de deseo

-¡Si Mi Lord! ¡Nuestras almas y vidas a su servicio!- el coro se escuchó entre los nuevos, Regulus entre ellos, más fuerte que muchos, más seguro que todos.

El Lord sonrió de lado, perversamente.

-¡En pie todos! Y muestren sus ante brazos derechos ante mí- ordeno y todos enseguida obedecieron con nerviosismo -ahora serán marcados como parte de mi ejercito del cambio. De Mi Revolución

Uno a uno fueron marcados, gritos y siseos de dolor se escucharon, cuando la marca fue grabada a flor de piel de todos, sintiendo la magia en forma de tinta maldita ingresando en sus cuerpos, en sus células, formando la marca de su amo, de su dueño.

Regulus estaba rígido, con su brazo extendido sin mirar al costado, sintiendo a sus compañeros gritando y cayendo pesadamente al suelo, cuando la marca fue allí, dejada en su sitio. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, el miedo al dolor comienza a hacer mella su confianza a su resistencia.

Y no fue, hasta que unos ojos carmesí estuvieron ante él, mirándole fijamente que todos esos miedos desaparecieron y una calma extraña como profunda le invadió.

-Mi Lord… Estos listo para servir a sus ideales- hablo con voz firme

Se escuchó el sonido de risas burlonas, pues él era el más joven de todos los que habían sido marcados hasta el momento.

-Y sé que lo harás, pequeño Black, pero para ti tengo otros planes- bajo su varita y todos se quedaron sin aliento, al ver que su señor no iba a marcarlo como todos los allí presentes creían –a diferencia de los demás… no serás marcado como mi seguidor- metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo algo en particular –de ahora en más, serás mi Prometido y conjugue, Regulus Arcturus Black- diciendo esto, abrió la caja de terciopelo de joyería mágica, extrajo y coloco un anillo especial en la mano del joven

Todos a sus alrededores quedaron sin alientos, sin palabras y en blanco, unos más que otros, en total estado de shock.

Y una mujer en particular, hervía de furia y rabia, al ver a Regulus conseguir algo que muchas mujeres y hombres habían intentado sin excito conseguir a toda costa, el ser la compañera o compañero del Lord.

Regulus estaba petrificado, más sorprendido que todos los demás, lento y aún muy desconcertado miro al Lord Voldemort, o Tom Riddle para algunos.

Aun así, miles de preguntas, de cuestiones e ideas alborotadoras surgieron como una tempestad destructiva en su mente. Ante aquello que había pasado, aquel suceso que ni en sueños se había siquiera imaginado.

¿El prometido del Lord? ¿Compañero de vida del actual mago Oscuro? ¿Aquel que sus padres adoraban y seguían ciegamente?

Una mezcla de calor y frio comenzó a invadir su pecho, su corazón, que palpitaba tan fuerte de la shokeante emoción salvaje, que casi dolía.

Lo miro allí, ante él, mirándole con ese brillo enigmático en sus ojos, que le decían mil cosas y no era capaz de descifrar ni una en esos momentos. Necesitaba decir algo, sentía que debía expresar algo, tenía tanto que decir, tanto que preguntar que solo una cosa surgió de sus labios, ya resecos.

-Porque yo…

Y pregunto solo con eso, lo mismo que la multitud alterada se preguntaba. Pero el hombre le miro fijo, le puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Descúbrelo por tu cuenta pequeño Black- respondió sin despejar sus dudas, en lo que se giró dándole la espalda, dejando a Regulus más afectado por sus palabras.

Solo pudo ver como el Lord haciendo solo un pequeño movimiento de varita, las grandes puertas se abrieron lentas pero firmes para ellos, revelando una habitación amplia poco iluminada, con algunas antorchas en las paredes y una araña de rueda con velas encendidas en medio de la habitación.

En los costados había mesas largas dispuestas ya con comida, copas esperando por ser usadas por los magos. Con un pequeño campo en el medio donde se podían ver unos muggle encadenados esperaban completamente aterrados por ser atendidos o liberados. Sin saber que de ese festejo, nadie de ellos saldría vivo.

El Lord se puso ante todos, dándoles la cara, mirándoles con poder y mando.

–Ahora adelante! Tenemos mucho que festejar y divertirnos hoy! Porque pronto comenzaremos a dejarnos ver y que el mundo de una vez por todas nos conozca, que miren a su próximo gran Soberano- miro a Regulus y le ofreció la mano –ven conmigo pequeño Black, es momento que conozca la verdadera grandeza

El joven se quedó en silencio, cautivado y atrapado por esa mirada, sin ser capaz de escuchar más que esa grave como profunda voz cautivando sus sentidos, haciendo que se volviera un manojo de nervios oculto bajo su aparente calma superficial. No tuvo que pensarlo ni dos veces para tomar su mano, dejándose guiar dentro de la casa, caminando a su lado, viendo sus manos enlazadas.

Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, que no era capaz de escuchar nada, sus sentidos estaban concentrados en ver y recibir cada pequeña cosa del hombre a su lado, ese mago que lo había proclamado como suyo. Con todos los demás siguiéndoles por detrás, guiando ellos como pareja la movida y una vez dentro, el Lord lo ubico en un asiento imponente junto al suyo donde se hubico.

-¡Que la diversión comience!- ordenó y con solo esas palabras las bandejas se fueron llenando de alimento, mientras los muggle chillaban todos de miedo, ante tan mínima muestra de magia

Regulus se quedó en silencio, sentado en su sitio, mientras miraba como la fiesta iniciaba, con la aparición de unos cuantos elfos cargando bandejas de plata con copas que iban de un lado a otro ofreciendo.

Uno de ellos se acercó, haciendo una profunda reverencia constante antes de ofrecerle una copa de Wiski de fuego. Miro de reojo, observando la multitud de magos, todos le miraban con envidia e incredulidad, muy pocos con orgullos, y entre este pequeño grupo estaba su padre.

Trago duro cuando este avanzo hacia el hasta quedar a su lado.

-Mi Lord, me gustaría decir que estoy realmente complacido por su fiesta

El Lord le miro indiferente como siempre, con su aire de calma ocultando una gran tempestad, antes de hablar.

-Era necesario hacer lo mejor, para el anunciamiento de mi prometido- informo sin preámbulos

-Y debo decir que estoy complacido por ello- admitió con orgullo –hijo…- Regulus miro a su padre, quien se quitó la máscara y le mostro una sonrisa, una de esas pocas que mostraba, de total orgullo –estoy orgulloso de ti

Esas palabras fueron un detonante, y una calidez enorme, nada parecido a lo que le provocaba el Lord le invadió, había conseguido algo que nunca creyó alguna vez obtener de su padre. El sentimiento de orgullo y aceptación de este hombre que fue su ejemplo a seguir en su infancia.

No pudo evitarlo, elevo una copa y le señalo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tengo a quien salir padre

El hombre sonrió y también elevo la copa ante él, antes de alejarse y volver a la fiesta con los demás. Regulus miro todo aquello, sintiéndose en un sueño, en uno totalmente irreal, su propia fiesta de compromiso hecha de la nada y siendo sin embargo a lo grande. Miro en silencio y su mirada se opacó un poco, a pesar de todo, le hubiera gustado que Sirius, estuviera en un momento tan especial para el.

Continuación


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo2

La sensación de profunda paz fue invadiendo sus sentidos, mientras se removía suavemente en la cama, intentando sin muchas ganas escapar de los brazos de Morfeo.

Aún así la intriga pronto invadió sus sentidos, el sueño apenas nublando su racionamiento en cuanto, eventos pasados. Y fue recién en ese instante, que el sueño decidió desvanecerse al tiempo que la realidad caía sobre su conciencia. Había sido proclamado ante casi toda la comunidad como compañero y consorte del Lord, había sido elegido por alguna razón de entre el montón de seguidores expertos y devotos como su propia prima. Él, el Black menor de la familia la nueva cabeza del ancestral y respetado apellido, era o sería de ahora en más no un simple miembro más de la orden oscura.

En corazón al fin abrió los ojos, para observar directo a unos carmesí profundos y enigmáticos, que le observaban fijamente.

Su corazón por poco se detuvo en su pecho, por dos razones que había pasado por alto: no había dormido en su propia alcoba como había creído, había estado durmiendo en la alcoba y cama del Lord.

Causaba una sensación fascinante y a la vez extraña en el joven, observarlo allí en aquel sillón en la esquina de la habitación, junto a un gran ventanal de blancas cortinas que se ondulaba suavemente por una suave brisa intrusa de la ventana abierta, en un sillón del mismo tono de las telas colgantes, usando únicamente una bata sobre su cuerpo ¿quién pensaría que un Lord Oscuro se viese también rodeado de finas telas blancas?

Mirarlo así era algo extraño ciertamente para él, sintiendo sus ojos carmesí con ese brillo enigmático, que no dejaban de verme. Como si para el mismo Lord, el Regulus Arcturus Black, fuera un misterio en sus manos.

-¿Como dormiste?- el Lord le miro fijo, analizando sus reacciones y notando como el joven apenas se erizaba ante su sola voz, causándole esto una muy pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien… mi Lord- se cubrió con las sabanas discreto, sintiéndose vulnerable y expuesto, ante un depredador respetable

-Porque te avergüenzas si has dormido en mi cama y conmigo- pregunto el Lord y se puso en pie, avanzando hacia el joven mirándole perverso y con un notable deseo.

Inevitablemente Regulus se sonrojo ante dichas palabras, miro al hombre ocultando tanto como pudo su sorpresa, no queriéndose ver inexperto o tal vez impresionable ante ese hombre, aun así no pudo evitar el ruborizarse un poco más al ser consciente de que si, evidentemente ambos ocuparon la misma cama.

-Mis disculpe mi Lord- murmuro ligeramente molesto, no acostumbrado a andar siendo tan sumiso con alguien que no fueran sus padres, pero era el Lord era inevitable no ser dócil.

Se puso nervioso al ver como la mirada calma del hombre, pasó a mostrar ligera irritación y molestia en solo segundos, para luego solo mostrar total apatía a su persona. Regulus se puso nervioso, más cuando el Lord se subió a la cama a su lado y sin decir nada tomo su rostro por el mentón, obligándole a verle a los ojos. Y no pudo evitar perderse en esos hermosos rubís carmesí.

-Mi Lor…

-No me digas Lord- replico de golpe, cortando de tajo sus palabras, la voz imponente del hombre haciendo tambalear la seguridad del mas joven –en privado, a solas y ante la gente de confianza, solo dime Tom

-¿Estás seguro?- le miro dudoso

-Eres mí prometido- soltó lentamente su mentón, sin dejar de verle a los ojos hipnotizándolo con la mirada, sin dejar de acariciar suavemente su mejilla –debes llamarme por mi nombre, Regulus…

-Mi L-Lo…- se mordió la lengua al ver la mirada de ligero disgustó del Lord –si Tom- murmuro, no pudo evitar temblar al decir su nombre y ver una pequeña sonrisa en el


	3. Chapter 3

◊≈ _Ocaso y Amanecer ≈◊_

Capítulo 3

Ser el prometido de un Lord Oscuro, era algo que Regulus comprendió con el tiempo, no era algo sencillo.

Su estatus de acompañante era un secreto a gritos, donde pocos lo sabían, donde una minoría era conocedor de dicha verdad.

El segundo cambio más grande de su vida se dio en Hogwarts, en su sexto año.

Donde paso de ser uno del montón en un nido de serpientes, cosa que ciertamente no le disgustaba para nada. Cambio a ser el centro de todas las miradas y atenciones de su propia casa. Decía algo sin importar que fuera y todos escuchaban sus palabras, algo le disgustaba e intentaban cambiarlo, intentaban increíblemente complacerlo, más los años superiores que buscaban ganar la simpatía del Lord para entrar a su círculo, lo que conseguía una buena influencia… o un prometido con poder.

Por suerte nadie fuera de las casa de Slytherin era consciente de aquello, y si en algo destacaban las serpientes puertas afuera, era en saber mantener un secreto perfectamente oculto, en las caras de todos.

No importaba el año del estudiante, ya nadie se metía con él, no fuera que antes se metieran con su persona, pero siempre estaba aquel que le lanzaba su mirada punzante al saberlo el segundo heredero de los Black, por deserción de su hermano Sirius, ya era de conocimiento público la desheredación de su hermano. Ahora esas miradas brillaban por su ausencia, era algo que agradecía, pues aunque se hubiera acostumbrado a esas miradas, no era algo que tolerara del todo. A pesar de todo, pero el respetaba y admiraba a Sirius por ser capaz de ir en contra de su madre.

Su sexto año era especial por otro aspecto, y era que sus citas con su Lord no se detuvieron por el impedimento de las clases, donde retomaban su curso de ir ambos conociéndose ahora en las salidas ocasiones a Hogmeade, donde su Lord, Tom siempre solía esperarle en un punto en concreto, lejos del pueblo o en las tres escobas.

Luego de allí tomaban un rumbo desconocido para el menor, siendo una cita que duraba las horas del paseo y algunas veces, un poco más.

Su relación con el Lord era otra cosa que lo tenía con sus pies en las nubes, y al borde del abismo mismo a cada paso que daba.

En ese tiempo había conocido más de su prometido, de los que muchos pudieran jactarse de conocer, pues dudaba con sinceridad que alguno de sus padres o sus seguidores más viejos fuera consciente, de que Lord Voldemort, era en realidad un mestizo y no un sangre pura, como todos creían.

Las salidas entre ellos eran algo que había avanzado mucho, sus salidas eran desde ir a caminar simplemente hablar y conocerse, hasta ir a teatros a ver obras que encantaban al menor, yendo a veces a encontrarse en zonas de duelo donde se enfrentaban frente a frente, en duelos de espadas y magia.

Como era de esperarse el Lord siempre ganaba, pero no era algo que a Regulus le importara del todo, no le importaba perder contra el Lord, especialmente porque en cada combate, iba aprendiendo más de él, de lo que había aprendido con sus años de aprendizaje con un profesor particular que sus madres le impusieron de joven.

Aunque ciertamente, su relación con el hombre... se había ido ya más allá de lo imaginado.

Todo comenzó con un beso, que le robo en un encuentro candente de esgrima, al estar cuerpo a cuerpo, frente a frente, todo avanzo un poco más con un roce entre sus cuerpos, en un baile de salón donde asistieron en una ocasión, donde el Lord demostró ser un excelente bailarín entre el montón.

Y en esos momentos, roces, besos, repetitivos y constantes ya no eran suficiente, no para Regulus con su etapa de adolescencia, quien a cada roce o beso tomado del mayor, sentía su cuerpo arder sin control, con un calor inmenso inundando sus entrañas y expandirse por su cuerpo, en una suave oleada de excitación.

Como pasaba en ese mismo momento.

Regulus estaba otra vez en el cielo, aferrado a la túnica del mayor, quien se hallaba apenas inclinado sobre él, mientras sus labios danzaban en un beso apasionado, donde el menor soltaba constantes jadeos y gemidos de placer, en ocasiones rozaba pecaminosamente sus cuerpos, como buscando más del mayor.

Aunque el Lord nunca iba más allá de un beso, siempre lograba controlar las reacciones del joven, con suaves roces de sus manos sobre su cintura, sobre su espalda, roces constantes que derretían al adolescente, haciéndolo arder por dentro y derretirse en sus manos, conociendo el principio del éxtasis que le provocaba solo con sus roces más profundos de sus manos.

Tom aparto lentamente sus labios de los de Regulus, mordiendo el inferior lo justo para arrancarle un suave quejido por la separación.

-Tom…- se aferró a sus prendas, jadeando –no te detengas…- replico buscando sus labios, pero el mayor se apartó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Lamento contradecirte Regulus, pero ya debes marcharte

-¿Qué?- parpadeo y miro sobre el hombro del mayor, notando lo tarde que era, hizo una mueca de desagrado y le miro –puedes hacer que me quede un poco más, no sería la primera vez que lo haces

-Es verdad, pero hoy no es el momento- se inclinó y puso un beso sobre sus labios –tengo cosas que hacer, y quería verte antes de iniciar algo…

El joven se quedó en silencio, abrió apenas más de lo necesario sus ojos y le miro.

-Acaso…

-Así es- dijo sin acabar el joven sus palabras, entendiéndose ambos a la perfección –mantenme informado de lo que pase en el colegio y la vieja cabra- le acaricio la mejilla mirándole a los ojos, carmesí y azulados viéndose de frente, intenso fuego brotando de ellos –confió en ti

-No te preocupes…- se estiro y le beso casto –ten cuidado…

El hombre sonrió de lado.

-Recuerda quien soy, Regulus…- el muchacho no pudo más que sonreír

-Un Lord maniático y deseoso de grandeza

Lo vio alejarse en silencio, desaparecer ante sus ojos y acaricio en el momento sus labios, deseando sentir sus besos un segundo más. Suspiro desganado y se giró, para ver el castillo a lo lejos, sin más opciones se alejó en esa dirección, para volver a mezclarse con los demás alumnos.

Los días pasaron, no tuvo noticias de su prometido, pero sí pudo ver noticias en el Profeta, que hablaba superficialmente sobre los movimientos del nuevo Lord Oscuro al que le daban poca importancia, pues los Aurores lograban de momento mantenerlo controlado. Lo único que se repetía constantemente es la incógnita de quien era el cabecilla de aquel movimiento.

-"Espero que estés bien…"- pensó cerrando los ojos y dejando de lado el periódico al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas para ir a la primera clase de aquella ocasión.

-¿Preocupado?

Se sobresaltó, miro a un costado, solo para ver a Severus a su lado caminando, le sonrió a su amigo, causando que este le devolviera una más discreta de segundos.

-Un poco, no sé qué pensar, el…

-Estará bien- replico apenas, cerrando su libro de golpe –de haberle pasado algo serias el primero en saberlo

Hizo una mueca, mirando al frente.

-Lo sé, pero eso no evita que me preocupe Severus

Sonrió suave ante su respuesta, abriendo el libro para seguir su lectura.

-Es lo que pasa, cuando amas

Regulus le miro, sonriendo divertido y miro al frente más relajado, decidiendo a dejar de lado sus preocupaciones, confiando en la seguridad de su prometido.

Ya había pasado una semana, sin noticia del Lord, habiendo momentos donde Regulus estaba ansioso, nervioso incluso muchas veces notablemente irritado y los que pagaban por esto eran sus compañeros. Claro que estaban también los días en que estaba bien, pasándosela bien con sus compañeros de casa.

Una mañana, estaba desayunando con sus amigos, cuando vio con sorpresa ver aparecer a su cuervo mensajero, el mismo que planeo hasta pararse con total elegancia en la mesa. Estiro una pata graznando, mirando a su dueño, quien en segundos tomo el pergamino enrollado, para leer la nota, acelerándose su pulso de reconocer, la elegante y refinada cartografía.

"Reg, no te preocupes que estoy bien. Todo va perfecto en mis ideas. En especial las que estas incluso. Todo está listo, cuando salgas del colegio nos uniremos legalmente, por eso cuando lo hagas, aparecerte directamente en mi casa, tus compañeros te escoltaran hasta aquí.

Te saluda, tu amado.

T.R"

Sentía su corazón palpitar aceleradamente en su pecho, la emoción brillando en sus ojos. Aun así despacio enrollo el pergamino y lo guardo, para mirar a su alrededor. Pudiendo ver como alguno de los estudiantes marcados por Tom, también recibían sus respectivas notificaciones y ordenes, antes de que las notas desaparecieran de sus manos.

-Parece que tu día se acerca

Sonrió a su amigo, que ante él le miraba en silencio, testigo de la felicidad que en si irradiaba.

-Lo se…- se ríe y miro a lo lejos, a la mesa de los Gryffindor.

Pudo ver a su hermano divirtiéndose y riendo con sus amigos, que se empujaban o golpeaban amistosamente.

-No puedes decirle o siquiera invitarlo- le recordó ligeramente severo

-Lo se Severus- murmuro y suspiro, volviendo su mirada a la comida –pero es mi hermano… y quisiera que estuviera en mi unión…

Su amigo bufo y miro de reojo, antes de ver al menor de los Black, permaneciendo en total silencio.

-¡Sirius!

El mencionado se detuvo y se giró sorprendido, viendo a Regulus unos pasos por detrás de él, abrazando sus libros con fuerza contra su pecho.

Al ver aquello enarco una ceja, para ver ahora a James y sus amigos, que observan con curiosidad al menor de los Black.

-Hey Cornamenta luego seguimos hablando de 'eso'- dijo despreocupadamente –aquí mi pequeño brote de maldad necesita de su hermano de luz- le guiño juguetón

James puso los ojos en blanco, ante los apodos poco interesante que a veces, a su amigo se le ocurrían.

-Estaremos donde ya sabes- dijo sin más –nos vemos Regulus- se alejó con calma, seguido de Remus y Peter.

Cuando los tres estuvieron lejos, Sirius miro hacia su hermano menor, que permanecía en silencio viéndole. Algo incómodo, rasco su nuca, hacia demasiado tiempo que no tenía una charla de 'hermanos' con el menor y se sentía ya raro hablando con él. Pues las pocas veces que habían hablado, por una u otra razón, siempre terminaban discutiendo por las decisiones que él había tomado y lo alejaron del menor.

-Y bien Reg ¿Que sucede?

El susodicho se removió en su lugar, respiro profundo y miro a Sirius.

-Me voy a casar en unos días- aquello sorprendió a Sirius, quien enarco ambas cejas

-Oh…

-Con un hombre mayor que yo

-…

-… ¿Sirius…?

El susodicho pareció reaccionar, saliendo de su sorpresa. Su semblante se puso serio totalmente y por segundos Regulus temió que explotara allí mismo ante lo que había dicho.

-¿Quién es?

-No puedo decirte- replico leve –solo quería informarte que me casare

-Supongo por esas palabras, que no estoy invitado a la boda de mi hermanito- replico leve, vio a su hermano menor removerse, negando ante sus palabras -… Por Merlín Reg…- llevo una mano a sus ojos, tapándoselos y bufando nervioso -¡aun eres menor de edad! ¡Madre no puede estar considerando…!

-Lo considero y se va a hacer, nada que digas o hagas cambiara eso- le silencio de una, dejando a Sirius boquiabierto

El mayor bufo, nervioso miro alrededor, antes de ver al menor a los ojos. Se acercó y le tomo firme de los hombros, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Lo amas?- pregunto con total seriedad

Regulus sonrió suavemente y con solo eso Sirius lo supo.

-Con toda mi alma, hermano

Mirada intensa del mayor al menor, mirada suplicante por parte del ultimo, ambos chocaban con intensidad, hasta que al final, uno de los dos termino cediendo a lo que era inevitable.

-No quiero que te lastimen…

-Él no me lastimara, sé que me ama igual que yo a el

Sirius le soltó, retrocedió revolviendo su cabello, en gesto nervioso, mirando por uno de los grandes ventanales, en silencio.

-Cuando será

-Aún no se, solo… deseaba que fueras el único en saberlo, al fin de cuenta…- le miro con una sonrisa –eres mi hermano


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El día al fin había llegado, el momento que había estado esperando por semanas. Como había acordado su pareja, el día indicado sus compañeros de colegio y él se habían escabullido del colegio para ese momento. Rumbo hacia la mansión de los Riddle.

Se miró al espejo con nerviosismo, observando el hermoso traje ceremonial que se encontraba usando. Blanco, con adornos en plateado, piedras verdes incrustadas en sus prendas, en especial en las cadenas que rodeaban su cintura, ajustando más la prenda a su cadera. Cerró los ojos, apretando suavemente el collar en su cuello, respirando profundo, buscando aliviar su nerviosa alma.

-Hoy es el día… nuestro día

Tocaron a la puerta, se giró enseguida solo para ver entrar a Lucius Malfoy, que le miro de arriba abajo unos segundos, se incomodó un poco al ver deseo en sus ojos, que logro controlar al saberlo prometido y pronto esposo de su Lord.

-El amo le espera

-En unos minutos salgo- aseguro sin mostrar su incomodidad, girándose para fingir que acomodaba unos últimos detalles del traje. Pudo ver a Malfoy viéndole antes de girarse y salir de la habitación.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, eso no había sido nada grato. Unos golpecitos le sobresaltaron, miro a un costado y para su sorpresa vio a su cuervo, cargando un paquete pequeño.

Intrigado abrió la ventana y el animal entro, dejando caer la caja en una mesita antes de salir a buscar algo de comer. Con cautela, reviso el paquete antes de abrirlo, y su corazón se aceleró ante lo que vio. Era un broche de plata, con forma de una flor y dentro de la flor se apreciaba una piedra mágica que brillaba suavemente con luz propia.

Despacio, tomo el papel enrollado descuidadamente dentro, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al reconocer la caligrafía de su hermano.

"Aunque no pueda estar presente en tu boda, acepta por adelantado mi regalo, así al menos de esta forma, podre estar contigo en tu momento más feliz.

Regulus no importa que pase, oh que yo ya no sea considerado un Black para el resto del mundo, para mí nunca cambiara el hecho de que eres mi hermanito menor y siempre podrás contar conmigo para todo.

Te quiere, tu hermano.

Sirius Black

PD: Si ese mari ducho tuyo te lastima, juro que lo lanzo a la fosa de los Black!"

No pudo evitarlo, empezó a reír mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, rápido tomo un pañuelo y procedió a secarse el rostro, controlando su llanto, sin dejar de sonreír, ante la felicidad que su hermano le había brindado.

No lo dudo cuando tomo el broche, y lo ubico justo a la altura del corazón, se miró al espejo y sonrió al ver que en conjunto con todo, el regalo era perfecto.

Se giró, ahora más seguro que antes. Para salir con pasos firmes de la habitación. Llego a unas enormes puertas negras, que ante su presencia se abrieron solas, con lentitud mientras las bisagras de las maderas se hacían resonar.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, al ir ingresando a un cuarto grande y a su vez amplio espacio, lleno de gente vestida elegante, con sus mejores prendas de ocasión. Y ante todos en un altar, se encontraba Tom, usando un elegante traje ceremonial negro, con detalles y adornos en rojo o dorado. Resaltando sin ningún problema el color carmesí de sus ojos.

Avanzo despacio hacia él, con una gran sonrisa. Sabiendo que lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto en su corazón.

La fiesta fue a todo lo grande, los lujos más despampanantes, sencillamente su Lord y su familia no escatimaron en nada al hacer la fiesta de boda como la misma ceremonia; la cual fue bastante larga y tediosa para su gusto, pero todo era muy bien recompensado con la presencia de su amado a su lado, allí Tom se mantuvo firme, sosteniendo su mano para hacerle sentir que estaba a su lado, que nunca lo dejaría.

La fiesta de boda fue realmente tranquila, ligeramente aburrida quizás en su opinión por ser un evento realizado por los pura sangre, pero eso era algo que a Regulus no le importaba, aunque a veces al mirar, añoraba ver a su hermano entre el gentío haciendo de sus bromas de mal gusto. Sonrió tristemente; su hermano no había podido asistir a su unión pero le había dado un hermoso presente.

Hacía ya horas que la fiesta había acabado para ellos, lo supo en el momento que Tom le tomo de la mano y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa le hizo salir sin que nadie los notara del lugar, rumbo a la alcoba matrimonial.

Los nervios empezaron a invadirle, la emoción invadiendo su cuerpo mientras se iba adelantando hacia la cama, sintiendo a su flamante esposo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Nervios, carcomiendo sin piedad sus entrañas, lentamente se giró para ver al hombre acercarse a pasos lentos hacia él.

-Regulus…- estiro una mano y acaricio su rostro, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y temblar ante ese simple gesto –te vez hermoso ¿estas nervioso?

Le miro y le sonrió con amor sincero, con ese sentimiento que ese hombre había despertado en el desde que era pequeño.

-Un poco… nunca llegamos a algo así…- admitió con pena, observando a otro lado

-Es verdad no- sonrió y tomándole del mentón, se acercó –porque deseaba que este momento sea especial para ambos…

Regulus le miro con amor, con ansiedad y nerviosismos, olvidándose de todo cuando los labios de su esposo se posaron sobre los suyos, cuando los brazos más que fuertes de este le atrajeron por la cintura hacia su cuerpo, cuando los dos cayeron sin parsimonia a la cama de costado.

Solo pudo temblar y jadear, cuando las telas fueron retiradas de su cuerpo dejándolo desprotegido, cuando besos candentes se empezaron a expandir por sobre su piel, cuando su aliento hizo estremecer de placer su miembro casi erecto, palpitante y ardió como nunca antes en su vida, cuando Tom, su hermoso Lord, le hizo el amor esa primera noche de recién casados.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Regulus corría desesperado, entre la vegetación del lugar.

El refugio donde se encontraba protegido había sido asaltado por un grupo de Aurores junto con la Orden del Fénix. Habían ido hacia allí, pensando que el Lord aparecía, dispuesto a atraparlo pero en cambio solo lo habían hallado a él.

Corria como si su alma se fuera en ello, no pudiendo detenerse a descansar, a respirar, con el enemigo pisándole los talones, cayó al piso al mismo tiempo que un hechizo paso casi rozando su mejilla, se había salvado por muy poco.

Gimió, sintiendo su cuerpo doler, en especial aquella parte que buscaba proteger con tanta desesperación, mientras recuperaba el aliento empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido y porque estaba ahora huyendo.

#Recuerdo#

-No puedes pedirme esto- suspiro Regulus, con su ya 17 años, caminando de un lado a otro por la Mansión de los Black –no puedes mantenerme encerrado aquí

-Entiende- se acercó y le tomo firme de los hombros, haciendo que le mire a los ojos –la orden y el Ministerio están más activos que antes, ya han atrapado a muchos de mis seguidores

-No eran de tu círculo interno

-Aun así no puedo arriesgarme a que te dañen, no a ti- acaricio suave su vientre abultado –no al bebe

Miro a su vientre abultado, de ya nueve meses, puso ambas manos sobre las de Tom y le miro a los ojos.

-Odio estar encerrado Tom, más esta casa en particular, no me trae muchos gratos recuerdos

-Entiendo eso, pero es donde más protegido estas- dejo su vientre y le tomo del rostro, haciendo que le mire –entiende, si algo le pasara a ustedes…

-Lo se…- le sonrió con amor –por eso aún estoy aquí… solo debo esperar unos días más cuando nazca todo será mejor ¿verdad?- le miro suplicante

Tom se ríe divertido y beso sus labios.

-Te lo prometo

#Fin Recuerdo#

Regulus gimió aferrándose a su vientre, tembloroso, se apoyó contra un árbol para incorporarse, empezando a avanzar más lento, sintiendo como su cuerpo iba de a poco perdiendo fuerza, como su ropa se iba mojando: había entrado en labor de parto ya.

-"Por Morgana"- apretó fuerte su vientre con una mano, avanzando -…Tom

#Recuerdo#

-Algo no está bien…- nervioso e histérico caminaba de un lado para el otro por toda la habitación –Tom está tardando demasiado, dijo que vendría hace dos horas

-Quizás el amo está ocupado- soltó firme el elfo Kreacher de la casa Black

-Eso espero…- suspiro y se froto la cien –necesito ir por unas ropas que deje en la vieja ubicación, pero si no llega…

-¡El amo Regulus no debe irse solo! ¡El amo Tom se lo ordeno!

-Lo sé pero necesito esas cosas- suspiro y acaricio su vientre –él bebe lo necesita

-P-Pero amo el amito podría nacer hoy…

Regulus se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo, acariciando suavemente el collar en su cuello. Lo tomo en mano mirando el delicado relicario, que suavemente se sacó y entro al elfo.

-Saldré, necesito que escondas esto hasta que vuelva ¿bien?

-No puedo, el amo Tom dijo que lo protegería…

-Pero si lo llevo no podré entrar a la casa sin que Tom lo note y enfurezca más. Solo tardare 15 minutos, no te preocupes

Kreacher dudo pero asintió.

-Bien… pero el amo se enfurecerá si vuelve y no lo ve, el amito…

-No te preocupes, solo iré unos minutos por pocas cosas, no tardare- le sonríe divertido, pues su elfo era realmente sobreprotector con él desde su embarazo

-Bien…

El mago asintió y sin más, tomando los polvos flu lo uso para trasladarse, en su estado era lo más seguro, por su avanzado embarazo.

Salió en una cabaña alejada de las ciudades, rodeada de un profundo bosque sobre una cueva cerca de un acantilado que daba a un bosque profundo. Miro alrededor y sin pensarlo mucho fue directo hacia la habitación, empezando a guardar unas pocas cosas de bebes que había comprado en las primeras semanas.

-"Tom se enojó por todo lo que compre"- recordó divertido –"pero ahora es lo que más necesitaras"- acaricio suavemente su vientre

Guardando estaba las cosas, cuando sintió de algo que le erizo la piel. Avanzo en seguida hacia la ventana, pudiendo ver como el escudo que protegida a la casa se hacía visible a la vez que otro se iba imponiendo sobre el primero, vio el escudo empezar a quebrantarse y segundos después explotar, desapareciendo.

Y su corazón se detuvo al ver a aurores avanzando con pasos rápidos hacia la cabaña. Murmuro de rabia de solo ver eso, el pánico abriéndose paso en sus entrañas y sin dudarlo fue hacia la chimenea, pero pronto noto que la red flu de esta había sido bloqueada por magia.

-¡Maldición!- miro alrededor y fue directo al cuarto principal de la casa, paso junto a cuna sin uso, abrió la puerta de un armario revelando una escalera de piedra que iba en descenso.

Sin pensarlo bajo rápidamente, tan rápido como su estado se lo permitida, para salir en la cueva subterránea e irse en el bosque del otro lado para salir. Los gritos detrás le asustaron y apuro su paso con desesperación, agarrando su vientre.

#Fin Recuerdo#

Grito cayendo pesadamente al suelo, cuando un hechizo le atravesó el pecho sin piedad. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando dolorosamente, dicho hechizo lo había rozado. Quiso levantarse, pero cuando iba a hacerlo lo sintió.

-¡Crucio!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- cayó al piso temblando, aferrándose dolorosamente a su vientre –"¡Mi bebe… no mi bebe!"- se aferró, concentrando toda su magia allí, para protegerlo de la maldición

-¡Alastor vasta! ¡Levanta ya mismo esa maldición!

-Ya tenemos a un mortifago, es lo importante- replico este tajante levantando así el maleficio

-"Mi bebe…"- se ferro como pudo el vientre, temblando, sintiendo su corazón cada vez más lento –mi… bebe…

-¿He…?

Regulus se sentía mal, sentía que su corazón estaba fallando por la anterior herida, podía sentir su tórax llenándose de sangre, dolía, la desesperación invadiendo sus sentidos. Como pudo se levantó quedando a gatas, temblando avanzo lento, distinguía el límite del escudo anti aparicion. Tenía que llegar, se repetía desesperado, tenía que hacerlo e ir con Tom.

Pero iba perdiendo sus fuerzas, su vista empezaba a volverse borrosa…

Se veía cada vez más cerca del piso…

-"To… m…"

¿Por qué había desobedecido? ¿Porque no le había hecho caso a su viejo elfo?

Se imaginó a Tom, el dolor que le causaría.

Casi no respiraba, casi no sentía, solo pudo sentir como le giraban y un grito en el grupo, fue lo último que sintió, antes que la oscuridad le devorara por completo. Lo último que logro ver en medio de la oscuridad de la muerte, fueron unos ojos carmesí que irían en busca de venganza.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- se acercó enseguida -¡equipo azul necesitamos Ya su ayuda!

-Pero que pas…- Alastor se quedó rígido, al ver el vientre del muchacho

Un grupo de aurores, especializados en la sanación en la batalla se acercaron en solo segundos al ser requeridos, pero al ver la situación se quedaron tan estáticos como el resto.

Fue el más veterano quien reacciono y se agacho revisando su pulso primero.

-… no hay nada que hacer por él, está muerto…- llevo su mano al vientre sintiendo -¡él bebe está vivo, vamos necesitamos sacarlo antes que muera también!

-Moody… que mierda hiciste…- se froto nervioso la cabeza

-Yo no vi…

-¡Por supuesto que no viste grandísimo idiota!- le rugió al viejo hombre –desviste paralizarlo no lanzarle un maldición prohibida y un hechizo punzante directo al corazón

Sus aprendices avanzaron enseguida y acomodaron las cosas a su alrededor, la ropa del vientre fue retirada, uno de los aurores médicos saco una botella pequeña y son su sustancia trasparente hizo un sello en el vientre, el líquido tomo un color azul ante el contacto.

Los dos aurores se pusieron a cada lado y empezaron rápidamente a repetir como mantra un hechizo en conjunto. El símbolo en el vientre empezó a brillar, y todos vieron como el vientre era cortado mágicamente en una línea recta que iba del tórax al ombligo. Tensos, vieron como un segundo auror medico se adelantaba, sus manos cubiertas de guantes especiales, metía la mano en esa abertura y con el mayor de los cuidados retiraba del interior del aunque caliente, muerto cuerpo del padre, sacando al bebe de sus entrañas.

Él bebe comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y una oleada de alivio invadió a todos los presentes. Y luego, una duda enorme…

-Que vamos a hacer…- un Auror se acercó despacio, viendo al bebe en las manos de uno de sus compañeros –si alguien se entera de lo que paso nos condenarían a todos al beso del Dementor

-¡Pero fue Alastor el que lo mato!- rugio furioso un tercero

-¡Hice lo que creí correcto!- se defendió furioso

-No necesitan gritar…- todos se sorprendieron y giraron mirando al hombre que había aparecido –me encargare del bebe y de lo sucedido- miro a Moody –te puedo salvar del beso pero tendrás que dejar tu lavar como auror, no podrás trabajar más como uno

-No podemos ocultar lo que paso, nosotros…

-Regulus Black traiciono a su amo Lord Voldemort, el mago Oscuro y este en su ira por dicha traición mato sin piedad a su seguidor, es todo lo que dirán y nada mas

-¡Eso es una mentira!- siseo furioso un hombre

-¿Prefieres perder el trabajo?- le miro fijo –por tu sueldo apenas logras mantener a tu familia, si te sentencian por esto nadie en el mundo mágico te dará empleo y tendrás que ir al mundo muggle ¿quieres eso?

El hombre apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Bien…

-En todo caso- avanzo tomando al bebe en sus brazos –me are cargo de este niño de ahora en mas

El líder del grupo no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero ese hombre no era uno de los que se le pudiera negar algo, suspirando indico a sus hombres que se fueran y mientras se alejaban miro hacia atrás.

Vio al tipo lastimar la palma del bebe, su sangre caer al suelo y con un fuete pulso mágico del mago, la sangre del suelo se unió con la tierra, formando una esfera de tierra que luego, tomo la forma del bebe en sus manos, pero muerto. Miro hacia adelante, con su estómago retorcido de asco y su conciencia dándole puñaladas al ser consciente de que lo que estaban haciendo, estaba terriblemente mal.

Horas más tarde, una lluvia fina comenzó a caer en el bosque, mientras una sombra seguida de sus seguidores avanzaba y se detenían en seco, ante los dos cuerpos sin vidas en el bosque.

Tom se agacho despacio, tomo en manos el pequeño cuerpo sin vida, y atrajo hacia si el cuerpo sin vida de su Regulus. Apretó con fuerza a ambos contra su pecho, todos atrás temblaron de miedo, al ver la magia del hombre hacerse visible bajo la lluvia, un aura tan oscura con matices rojizos que los asusto. Mientras el aura se evaporaba antes de tocar su aura, ante el calor sofocante que esta emanaba.

-Mi Lord…- titubeó uno de sus seguidores el cual retrocedió al ver como el hombre se ponía de pie, con Regulus en sus brazos y él bebe en su regazo.

-… No quiero a ningún miembro de la Orden o Auror en pie…- siseo furioso –no me importa cómo, pero quiero un baño de sangre ¡Quiero Muerto al que los mato!

Todos temblaron retrocediendo, mientras las plantas alrededor empezaban a morir ante la presión mágica del aura oscura del Lord. Y todos hicieron una reverencia dispuestos a cumplir la orden de su líder; ese mismo día, la matanza más grande y despiadada dio inicio, una cacería de magos contra magos, en busca de una sed de Venganza, imposible de saciar.

-¡Sirius!- James, Remus y Lily corrieron hacia él, al verle caer al piso apretando su pecho – ¿Cauno que pasa? ¿Canuto?- empezó a moverle –Por Merlín ¡Sirius reacciona!

El mayor de los Black temblaba, apretando con fuerza su pecho, sintiendo su alma arder, solo había sentido eso cada vez que uno de sus familiares había muerto, la maldita maldición de los Black, que avisaba cuando alguien del linaje iba al mundo de los muertos.

Pero si sentía eso… Sirius negó nervioso, apretando más su pecho mientras toda la sensación invadía su cuerpo.

-No Puede ser…

-¿Sirius…?- Remus miraba sin comprender, solo James pareció entender, al ver como aferraba con desesperación su pecho

-Por Merlín…- James se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, ocultando su mirada, tenso ante el pensamiento.

Lily y Remus se miraron, los miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Regulus…- murmuro ronco de dolor Sirius –Regulus… está muerto…

-Es imposible que sepas eso, quizás es otra cosa quizás…

-No creo que sea una equivocación…- murmuro James observando con pesar y dolor a su compañero –la maldición de los Black, les avisa con un punzante dolor cuando uno de los suyos muere…

Silencio, ninguno supo que más decir con respecto aquello. Y como si fuera a su vez necesario, recibía un comunicado el día siguiente por parte del ministerio, donde se informaba la caída y defunción de Regulus Black, a manos de los Mortifagos. No solo eso, se le informo de su supuesta inclusión en dicho grupo y las diversas teorías sobre porque de su asesinato: traición.

Sirius observo en total silencio la carta, apretándola con fuerza, mientras esta iba mojándose con el car de sus lágrimas, la tinta en ella corriéndose, deformándose.

Él era el hermano mayor…

Era quien debía protegerlo y nunca… nunca pudo hacerlo como debía.

Y en ese día, una parte de Sirius murió. Quedando un hombre ligeramente amargado por el remordimiento, de no haber podido defender a su difundo hermano.

FIN

Bien, esta historia se me ocurrió, a causa de un rol que llevábamos en un grupo por Whasapp. Espero que allá sido del gusto de todos y que dejen sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto.

Saludos a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado del corto fic.


End file.
